This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Portulaca plant, hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Summer Joy Light Pinkxe2x80x99. Portulaca xe2x80x98Summer Joy Light Pinkxe2x80x99 is a new variety of Portulaca oleracea. The plant has a vigorous spreading growth habit and can be used as a groundcover. It can also be used in a potted or hanging basket presentation. The invention""s flowers are light pink (RHS 69A) with a pale greenish-yellow (RHS 1C) center. The flowers are single and measure 5.4 to 5.8 centimeters in diameter when fully open. There are five distinct petals with an indent at the tip of each petal. Portulaca flowers will typically close under low light and low temperature conditions such as late in the day and at night. xe2x80x98Summer Joy Light Pinkxe2x80x99 Portulaca flowers will stay open later into the evening than most other cultivated varieties. The plant performs well in hot and dry climates. The plant is very resistant to rain, heat and drought.
The new cultivar is propagated asexually from vegetative cuttings. The asexual reproduction establishes that the plant does in fact maintain the characteristics described in successive generations. xe2x80x98Summer Joy Light Pinkxe2x80x99 has been reproduced by stem cuttings in Salinas, Calif., and all of the characteristics thereof have been determined to be firmly fixed.
In June, 1994, a mutation line arose from xe2x80x98Summer Joy Pinkxe2x80x99, which is currently pending in the U.S. Patent Office with Ser. No. 09/353,044, that possessed flowers that were a lighter shade of pink. This plant line was isolated and vegetatively reproduced for several more generations. In February, 1997, cuttings of this plant line were sent to California. During the spring and summer of 1997 and 1998, plants were grown under the direction and supervision of the inventor for evaluation of the stability of the line""s desired traits. Plants were evaluated in greenhouse pots at the research station at Salinas, Calif., and at the breeding station in Kakegawa, Japan. The invention, xe2x80x98Summer Joy Light Pinkxe2x80x99 Portulaca, was determined by the inventor to have its characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed.